The administrative core functions as a resource for the entire Program. Core A is responsible for the financial management of the Program, tracking accounts and expenditures. These are reconciled monthly with accounting statements prepared by central accounting at the College. Core A also provides Program operational support for the preparation of annual progress reports, coordination of training, production and maintenance of all PPG documentation including tracking of research compliance requirements of Program investigator institutions to ensure approvals are kept current. Core A will support the regular meetings of the PPG investigators, coordinating schedules and arranging meeting space. The Core provides for internal and external advisers, who give critical feedback but do not have a governance role in the Program. Core A will support communications with and coordinate an annual meeting of the internal advisory committee with Program investigators. Core A will arrange individual visits of 2 to 3 external advisers per year to provide consultation to the Program. The core will coordinate the distribution of reports to the external advisers and critiques to the Executive Committee of Project PIs. Thus, Core A serves every project and core in the Program.